It's Like Romeo and Juliet
by Silver Rain Drops
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple class festival. It was supposed to be a simple play. So why is our favorite orange-hair shinigami sweating bricks about a certain kiss scene? Ichigo/Rukia
1. ACT ONE: He that is strucken blind

**Author's Note: **God it's been way too long since I have written. I feel a bit out of the loop. But after reading a bit of fanfiction and remembering why I love to write, it feels good to say I'm back. I'm taking a break from Inu Yasha to focus on my other favorite anime, Bleach. So before you ask, all fics will be Ichigo/Rukia fics unless I do other pairings. -But Ichigo will always be with Rukia-

**Disclaimer: **God it feels good to do this! =D I do not own Bleach or Romeo and Juliet!!!

**Summary-** It was supposed to be a simple class festival. It was supposed to be a simple play. So why is our favorite orange-hair shinigami sweating bricks about a certain kiss scene?

* * *

**It's Like Romeo and Juliet**

**Act One**

**He that is strucken blind cannot forget. The precious treasure of his eyesight lost.**

**(William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet, Act 1 Scene 1)**

* * *

She was bored.

Scratch that…

She was bored as hell.

Rukia Kuchiki laid on top a grassy hill waiting for her friends to arrive. She had been in the human world for over two months now, but she was already getting tired of her daily routine. Get up, punch Ichigo, get to class, punch Ichigo, listen to class lectures, punch Ichigo, have lunch, side step Keigo's hugging attacks, go home, eat dinner, punch Ichigo, go to sleep while dreaming of punching Ichigo.

Laughing to herself she began to realize. _Wow I really have an Ichigo punching fetish. -_Not that she would ever admit it to anyone.- She sighed to herself, knowing she needed to do something to stop her constant boredom. Hearing Orihime's voice, Rukia turned and watched as the girls began to arrive.

Orihime smiled as she saw Rukia lying down in her usual spot. "Kuchiki-chan!" Rukia smiled at her friend. No matter how dense- and believe me she could be dense- she was, Orihime had a heart of gold and could be friends with anyone.

Rukia sat up and watched as her friends began to sit down next her one by one. Before it was weird being able to hang out with girls –all she had was her nii-sama, and he was nowhere as talkative as these girls- but Rukia began to enjoy it. She might even be daring to say that she actually loves it now.

"Kuchiki-chan did you get your assigned role for the festival that we are doing?" Chizuru asked as she began to grope Orihime. Rukia shook her head no at her friend to signal that she did not, –and also in shame as she watched Tatsuki beat the living day lights out of the poor lesbian- she was not really interested in the class play.

"I know what play we are doing!" Orihime chided in with a smile. "We are doing Romeo and Juliet!"

Rukia looked at her friend and smiled. Their class had just finished reading that play about a week ago and she found that to be one of her favorite plays. "Did you find out your role Inoue?" Orihime nodded vigorously at Rukia's question.

"Yeah I'm Lady Capulet! Ochi-sensei told me, Abarai-kun and Tatsuki our roles!" She looked completely happy with her role. Tatsuki smiled a ruffled Orihime's hair.

"That's right, our Orihime got one of the best roles. I- while pointing to herself- am Tybalt. Abarai got Mercutio. It's going to be an awesome fight scene between us!" She emphasized while pumping her fists in the air.

Rukia smiled at her crazy friends, maybe this festival could be a really fun thing. This might even be the thing to get her out of the funk she has been feeling.

_Hmm I wonder what part I got…_

* * *

It was a very bad day.

Ichigo Kurosaki rubbed his temples trying to get rid of his oncoming headache. Ochi-sensei asked him to stay behind and help post the class' roles for the upcoming fall festival.

"Like I would ever participate in this crap." He mumbled more to himself even though he knew that he had to. Ochi-sensei announced- to the few students that stayed a little extra after the signal for lunch- that they would be doing Romeo and Juliet as their school play and everyone had to participate- she quickly darted her eyes to Ichigo as she said this-. She then explained those that were not picked for leads will remain as background characters and help with the set. Ichigo was secretly wishing he would be the latter.

He wasn't very fond of the idea of doing a play, but as long as he didn't end up as Romeo who had to kiss some girl, then he would be fine. He posted the paper up and stared at it with complete shock.

**Roles**

**Capulet- Ishida Uryu**

**Lady Capulet- Inoue Orihime**

**Tybalt- Arisawa Tatsuki**

**The Nurse- Matsumoto Rangiku **

**Mercutio- Abarai Renji**

**Montague- Madarame Ikkaku**

**Lady Montague- Ayasegawa Yumichika **

**Count Paris- Sado Yasutora**

**Benvolio- Asano Keigo**

**Prince Escalus- Kojima Mizuiro**

**Friar Laurence- Kurosaki Ichigo**

Ichigo blinked a couple of times and then proceeded to rub his eyes. Was he being delusional? Or did that crazy teacher actually place him in the play? He wanted… No he needed to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks on him.

**Friar Laurence…**

**K U R O S A K I ……..I C H I GO **

Yes, today was a very bad day.

Ichigo continued down the list to see the stars of the play

**Romeo Montague- Hirako Shinji **

Ichigo snorted. Whoever Shinji was going to kiss he felt sorry for her. Ichigo looked further down the list to see what poor soul was getting stuck kissing Shinji.

Ichigo wanted to kill someone the moment he spotted the name.

Today was a very bad day.

Scratch that…

Today was a very horrible **FUCKING** day.

**Juliet Capulet…**

**K U C H I K I ………R U K I A**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hahahha sorry for the sudden ending! Expect this story to be about 5 Acts long! All of the chapter name's will be Romeo and Juliet Quotes. This was supposed to be a One-shot but I changed my mind at the last minute. I'm actually almost done writing it so expect an update every couple of days- or if I feel good I'll update it all tomorrow-. Hope you guys all enjoy this! I know I am! =D


	2. Act Two: O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art

**Author's Note:** Just incase anybody is wondering, this happens before Orihime was taken. Ichigo knows what Shinji is. Instead of taking off for a month, just think that they attended school too. =D Those of you that have read this before my minor changes, I renamed Act one. This is **was **the original title to Act One, but I changed it. Sorry for the confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the play of Romeo and Juliet.

**Summary-**It was supposed to be a simple class festival. It was supposed to be a simple play. So why is our favorite orange-hair shinigami sweating bricks about a certain kiss scene?

**

* * *

**

**It's Like Romeo and Juliet**

**Act Two**

**O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?**

**(William Shakespeare. ****Romeo and Juliet, Act 2. Scene 2)**

**

* * *

**

That scowl was irritating, and so was the arrogant attitude that came with it. If she didn't stop looking at him she knew it would only be a matter of time before she either punched him or kicked him in the shin. Better yet she could do both.

Rukia blew her bangs out of her face and turned back to the script she was reading. It has been about an hour since school was let out and Ichigo was still scowling at everything and anyone that he could focus his little eyes on. She didn't know what kind of stick was up his ass, but it was starting to get on her nerves.

_Flashback_

_Rukia silently sat down as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. She and Ichigo were the first ones to their seat since everyone was busily trying to see what role they would play for the Fall Festival. _

_Rangiku quickly sat next her and squeezed her to her bosom. "Rukia!!! Do not worry I will be the best maid you have ever seen!" Rukia was struggling to get out of her "death trap" but right when she was about to let the darkness take her Rangiku quickly pushed her back and smiled._

_Rukia inhaled the air at an alarming rate. One more second in there and she would be dead… again… _

"_I'm so proud of you Rukia!" Rangiku then bounded off to the other side of the classroom to talk about her role with everyone else. _

_Rukia stared at the back of the vice captain of the 10__th__ division. Was that woman crazy? Did she not know that her chest was a more of a killing machine than her zanpakuto?_

_She shook her head and turned towards Ichigo. " Do you have any idea what Matsumoto-san was talking abou…"_

_Instead of his usual scowl, Ichigo gave her a death glare._

" _Like I would fucking know." He replied and then turned back towards the window. _

_To say that she was taken back was an understatement. She was used to his scowl, but that look he gave her was something she never seen in his eyes when he looked at her._

_Pain…_

_Just as she was about to ask what his problem was, a certain blonde interrupted her._

"_Rukia!!!" He screamed while hugging her. Luckily this man did not have a massive bosom for a death trap. Rukia did not know how much of those she could survive from._

"_Hirako-san!" She smiled with her fake sweet voice. "What brings you here?" She watched the man smile and then hug her again._

"_I just want to give my co-star a great big hug." Rukia stared at him trying to process the information he was giving her_

"_You mean?" _

"_I am Romeo and you are my Juliet!" He smiled while patting her back._

_Just as a huge grin formed on her face, a certain orange-hair shinigami slammed his hands on the desk, grabbed his bag, and exited the classroom._

_End of Flashback_

Rukia sighed and threw her script on the bed. She was in no mood practicing her lines with the huge tension that was building up in the room.

"I'm going to help Yuzu with dinner." She didn't know why she felt the need to let him know where she was going especially when he just grunted at her.

_Whatever. _She thought as she slammed the door shut.

Ichigo threw a disgusted look at the script on his bed.

_This is all your fault!_

He blinked a few times, then realizing that he was staring at the script like he could burns holes through it.

He was going nuts.

"But it is still your fault…" He grunted.

**

* * *

**

Rukia was fuming as she woke up the next morning. Ichigo practically ignored her through dinner.

His father and sisters were genuinely happy for her though. They even promised to be in the front row when the show happened. Isshin even promised to bring a bouquet of roses. What did Ichigo promise?

A whole lot of fucking nothing!

_That inconsiderate orange hair strawberry freak! _Okay she knew she was throwing random words in there, but when it came to Kurosaki Ichigo everything was random.

Especially when it came to her feelings for him. _A subject I shouldn't be thinking of right now._ Great now she was trying to convince herself to stop thinking of him.

He drove her crazy.

She quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door. The very source of her turmoil thoughts was standing in front of the gate waiting for her.

"Yo." He casually said to her as he began to walk off towards school.

Funny how a casual word could make a person snap, because in this instance it did and Rukia found herself stomping on him after she just jumped kicked him to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Ichigo dusted himself off and began to rub the bumps on his head. Rukia turned around and smacked him again.

"SHUT UP YOU POMPOUS BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

"ORANGE HAIR FREAK!"

"DWARF!"

"IDIOT!"

"MIDGET!"

Rukia growled, no matter how many short jokes she heard from his mouth, midget was always the worst.

"STRAWBERRY" She grinned as she watched Ichigo glare daggers towards her direction. She quickly left letting the poor boy gather his thoughts.

"IT'S NOT STRAWBERRY! –he was whinning and yelling at the same time- IT'S HE WHO PROTECTS!" He grumbled even more.

"Stupid Midget. I ought to…"

**::B A M ::**

**

* * *

**

Renji stared at his two good friends. Something definitely going on especially since Ichigo had a big bump on his forehead.

"Pst... Ichigo" He whispered. Ichigo turned his head a bit in Renji's direction to let him know he was listening. "Did something happen to you and Rukia?" Ichigo scowled.

"Ask the wicked midget her… OW!!" He screamed after feeling a swift kick to the shin.

Rukia looked at him with disgust. "Unless you want another rock thrown at your head, I suggest you stop using the M word today." She watched him grumble, but he never talked back. Rukia smiled. _That's a bit better._

She quickly seated herself as she watched her homeroom teacher walk into the room. "Alright class for the next week we will be practicing out play for the fall festival! So no homework this week!"

Even Ichigo couldn't stop the small smile forming from his lips after hearing that announcement.

"I want everyone that has lead roles to come up to middle of the room to start practicing, those who were not picked for parts please push all the desks to the side.

Ichigo grumbled. He rather be kicking hallow ass then staying here in this hellhole of the class.

"Hirako! Kuchiki! How bout we get straight to the point and practice the kissing scene?" Ichigo heard Ochi-sensei scream to the crowd.

On second thought…

He probably should stay here and bid his time to strangle a certain sensei and certain blonde hair vizard freak.

**

* * *

**

"O Romeo, O Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Ichigo wanted to scream. That was the tenth time he heard that line.

"O Romeo, O Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Eleven now.

After a very humorous joke his sensei pulled –she was the only one that found it funny- she assigned everyone to practice act one and two of Shakespeare's play. She told everyone that the scene kiss would not be preformed until the night of the play to ensure that both parties didn't have to embarrass themselves by doing it more than once.

She told Rukia and Shinji that they were the backbone of this show. After that, Rukia began to take the play seriously.

Ichigo scoffed as he stared at her makeshift Romeo. _Well as serious as you could get with her. _

When they got home he watched Rukia rush to his room and jump to his desk and start drawing. When she was done, Ichigo had to keep hitting himself in the stomach to ensure that he wouldn't laugh.

Yes ladies and gentleman, the makeshift Romeo that Rukia was speaking to was none other than Chappy the bunny who resembled Shinji a bit.

"O Romeo, O Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

He felt his head exploding as heard the same line for the twelfth time.

But as he looked up at her drawing he couldn't help but snicker.

"What's so funny?" She asked?

"Huh? Oh, nothing." He replied hastily. "Why don't you get some rest Rukia, tomorrow I'll help you with your lines."

Rukia was taken back by his words. "Why the sudden change of heart?" She knew she shouldn't be so suspicious, but hey this is Ichigo we are talking about.

_Because If I hear that stupid line again I'm going to blow! _"No reason. Shakespeare is my favorite writer and this play is one of my favorites. I know all the lines and can help you memorize the ones you need." He began to blush as he watched Rukia send a huge smile towards him.

"Thanks Ichigo! Let me practice this one line before I go to bed."

_It better not be THAT line again._ He silently thought to himself as he began to observe her actions.

"What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?

Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:

O churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop."

Ichigo almost screamed as he heard his worst nightmare. _ This can't be happening!_

"To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;

Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,

To make die with a restorative."

_NO NO NO!!!_ He silently screamed to himself as he watched the last act of the play.

Rukia slowly walked to her Chappy bunny picture and kissed it on what should have been the lips- looked more like a blob to Ichigo.

"Thy lips are warm." Rukia smiled to herself as she finished her last part of the play. "Alright I'm done!" She had a satisfied smile. "Night Ichigo!" She quickly turned and exited out of the room.

Ichigo stood up with fire burning in his eyes. He looked at the Chappy bunny Shinji with more hate in his eyes that anyone could have thought possible.

"Oh Chappy bunny, you think this is funny?" He smirked as he grabbed it of his wall. "YOU ARE GOING DOWN!!!!" He screamed as he began to tear into the picture like a crazed beast.

"Hey Ichigo here's Kon…WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY PICTURE!?"

Shit he had been caught red handed by Rukia.

But he still couldn't keep the smirk of his face as he looked down at the torn pieces of Chappy bunny Shinji.

Chappy Bunny Shinji- 0

Kurosaki Ichigo- 1

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **There are five acts in the Shakespeare play, so there will be five acts here! HAHA I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to all those that reviewed. It really gives the author inspiration, well it at least gives me some =D

**Imthebrideofbyakuya- **You are my first reviewer! And so I dedicate this chapter to you! Thanks for reviewing!

**Goranus- **I have been on hiatus status for the past two years. That includes read fanfics! I'm so glad you decided to check this story out! I hope you like this!

**xwhitemoonx- **Thank you, I was trying to go for comedy, but I thinking I might have failed. Hopefully this chapter has a bit more in it.

**Mokona- **Here you go! 3 more Acts to go!

**Misteree Gurl- **I was so going to put Ichigo as the role of Romeo, but then I thought hmmm… maybe it would be better to have him stand by and watch the girl his loves kiss someone else… -I'm a evil little child!-

**Loveyouso- **I'm glad you are enjoying it!

**LithiumRukia- **I'm so glad you are enjoying it! I will try to make sure that it doesn't go a predictable route… especially since I'm such an unpredictable person! Thank you for giving my story a try!


	3. Author's Update

Don't give up! Update coming Friday!


End file.
